


A Whole New World

by soldierlikeme



Category: Dr. Dre (Musician), Eminem (Musician), Hip Hop - Fandom, Hollywood - Fandom, Music - Fandom, rap culture
Genre: 90's Music, Eminem - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Hip Hop, Music, Porn With Plot, Rap, Shameless Smut, Smut, dr. dre - Freeform, eminem smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierlikeme/pseuds/soldierlikeme
Summary: What happens when your childhood hero turns out to be the internationally famous rapper and producer of Aftermath Records, Dr. Dre?Olivia (Olly) Brooks finally gives into Dre's pleads to move to Santa Monica and help him deal with his everyday tasks as his personal assistant. But Olly runs into Dre's current project, an angry blonde with a sob story that was almost as bad as hers.The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places.





	1. The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Names are Song Titles.  
> Educate yourself.

“Hey sweetheart another shot over here!” I looked up from the customer I was serving and held up a finger to let them know I was busy.  
“Sorry, could you repeat that?” I asked the stout middle-aged man in front of me.   
“Beer. On tap.” He grunted, his voice barely audible over the bass of the music and the clamor of a full crowd.  
“Got it. Coming right up.” I quickly filled a glass and slid it over to him before making my way to the rowdy men in the corner.   
“Refills on the beer boys?” I asked wiping my hands on my jean clad thighs before leaning forward to grab the empty pitcher from the table.   
“Sure thing sugar. And another round of Hennessy on me.” A larger man somewhere in his fourties shouted, earning a chorus of cheers from his friends.   
“Alrighty. I’ll be right back with your drinks.” I filled the pitcher up with the familiar golden liquid and filled a tray of shots, expertly carrying them back to the table in one trip.   
“Why thank you sweetheart.” The man from before grinned, his eyes shamelessly taking in my appearance. I turned to walk back to the counter when a large hand wrapped around my wrist, tugging me back.   
“Stay a while darling, promise there’s a nice fat tip for ya if you do.” A different man slurred, a malicious smile on his face, revealing rows of yellowed, cigarette stained teeth. Smiling politely I twisted my hand away with a shake of my head. T  
“Sorry sir, I’m working and don’t have time.” I turned, attempting to leave again when the same grubby hand grabbed at my beltloops this time, tugging me so hard I toppled backwards and right into his lap. His arm snaked around my waist and held me tight against him, so close that I could smell the stench of his breath. His buddies seemed to think this was hilarious.   
I felt my cheeks flush with humiliation and rage and I elbowed him in the stomach hard enough he was momentarily surprised enough to loosen his grip. I tore out of his grip, bristling.  
“You and your fucking buddies need to leave my bar, right fucking _now.”_  I snarled, fists balled in rage. The men only seemed to find this funnier. They hollered, laughing hysterically.   
“Calm down sugar, don’t mind ‘ol Henry. He’s just lonely since his missus left him.” What I assume was the leader, chuckled. I glared fiercely at him.   
“I can see why. I’m not asking again. You and your motley cru need to get the hell out of my bar. I don’t tolerate pigs. Get out before I call the police.” I seethed. The smiles dropped off their faces.   
“Now now sweetheart-” he began.  
“My _name_ is Olivia. You call me anything but that again and I swear to god I’ll see to it your ugly mugs aren’t ever allowed in here again.” I growled. It was silent a moment before the leader of this clown posse rose to his feet.  
“You best watch your whore mouth bitch. Do you have any idea who the fuck we are?” he sneered. I held my ground, unflinchingly staring back up at him.  
“A bunch of old fucks who have nothing better to do than drink and act like assholes.” I snapped back. He took a threatening step forward gripping the front of his leather vest.   
“You see this logo? Huh? Do you see it bitch? You have any clue what I could have done to you when you leave this place? What my people can do to you? Your family? Friends? Everyone you’ve ever loved?” he hissed? I looked down to his jacket and felt myself blanch inside.   
I’d recognized the one-percenter logo anywhere.   
Vagos. These guys were motorcycle gang garbage. I kept my face impassive as I continued to match his glare.  
“You think that’s supposed to scare me? You-”  
“What the fuck’s going on here?” another voice boomed from behind me. I jumped, startled at the sudden interruption. I turned around, and a wave of relief washed over me.   
“Dre.” I breathed, rushing towards him. He pulled me into a tight hug, pressing an affectionate kiss to my temple.   
“What’s going on here?” he demanded, taking a menacing step towards the assholes. Recognition and shock passed over the men’s faces and they all stood up.   
“Say, your that rapper guy from T.V!” The older one, Henry, exclaimed. Dre crossed his arms across his chest, and suddenly two huge men came up beside us. His bodyguards, I assumed.   
“Fucking right. What’s the fucking issue with my homegirl here?” I could see his eyes narrowing on the Norse God logo on their vests and he scowled. “If you fucktards have any idea who I am and what I can do to you, I suggest you take your sorry asses out of this here fine establishment and don’t show your sorry faces back around here.” He lifted the front of his shirt, revealing a handgun tucked into the waistband of his trousers. “I mean it.” The men quickly scooted back from their tables and hurried out the door. I turned to Dre and almost burst into tears. God I was such a pussy.  
“What happened?” he demanded. I shook my head, tucking a stray curl behind my ear.   
“Just a bunch of jackasses who had too much to drink.” I cleared my throat and gave him a bright smile. “What are you doing back in Compton?”  he sighed loudly and shook his head.  
“How many times have I talked to you about leaving this shithole?” he grumbled. He looked around. “You busy?” he asked with a grin. I looked around at the busy crowd and spotted one of my girls, sitting on the lap of a handsome man grinning wildly. I rolled my eyes. Typical Savanna.   
“Give me 2 minutes and I’m all yours.” I jogged over to the crazy red head and whistled. She looked up, saw me and leapt off of the man’s lap, grimacing, bracing for a tongue lashing.   
“Savanna I need you to close tonight without me, can you do that? I have a family emergency I have to deal with.” I explained. A look of relief washed over her face when I didn’t yell at her and she nodded hr head.  
“Yeah for sure Olivia.” She gently squeezed my arm. “Everything ok?” she asked, worried. I smiled at her and nodded.   
“It will be. Keys are in my locker ok? If you need anything call Kyle. He’s on call tonight.” She nodded and I bid her goodnight and headed back over to Dre who was laughing over something his bodyguard said.   
“Let’s get out of here.” I sighed.   
His guards drove us to the hotel he was staying at. Once we were alone in his room, I gave him another hug.  
“It’s so good to see you again Andre.” I murmured. “How’s Nicole?” I asked once I pulled back. I sat down on the edge of his bed, folding my feet beneath me. He grinned, a lovestruck expression crossing his face that had me gigging like a little kid.  
“Ah man she’s amazing. Seriously. I can’t believe I got so lucky.” He shook his head slowly. “I need you to meet her. You’ll love her. Seriously. She’s smart and funny and fly as shit.” He hummed happily and sat down beside me. I couldn’t help but beam.   
Dre has been in my life since I was a little kid. He was my neighbor back when we were both kids. He lived in this shitty hole in the wall apartment with his mother. There were many nights I snuck away from my crazy druggy parents and stayed with Dre and his family until my parents came off whatever wild bender they were currently on. Dre’s been like a brother to me since I can remember. Always protecting me, always keeping in touch even after he got famous. He and his mom were the only family I considered myself to ever have had. Dre had been the one to help me find my own place once my mom over-dosed and my dad left. I owed him everything.  
“I can’t wait to meet her Dre.” I smiled. “Now, why are you back in town?” I asked again. Dre laid backwards folding his arms behind his neck. “Mom’s birthday is on Sunday remember?” he pointed out. I nodded, I remembered. I always brought her a cake. “I’m surprising her. I just bought this beautiful place closer to Long Beach. She always loved living there. And now that I got Aftermath up and going, I’m finally getting her the place she’s always deserved.” He beamed. I blinked, stunned.  
“Holy shit Andre she’s going to murder you.” I chuckled. He snorted shaking his head.   
“I don’t give a damn. The apartment she’s living at now ain’t cutting it. She’s my mama. She deserves more than that shit, you feel me?” He looked over at me. Before I could answer, he changed the topic. “Why the hell are you still working at that shithole Olly?” he murmured, using the age-old pet name that’s stuck with me forever. I sighed and fell backwards into the bed beside him.  
“Because not everyone is a world-wide famous rapper Dre.” I mumbled, draping my arm across my eyes. He groaned loudly.   
“I already offered to-” he began before I smacked his chest with my other arm.  
“Fuck off with that charity bullshit Andre, you _know_ I don’t want your money.” I muttered. He poked my side harshly, and I grunted leaning away from his attack.   
“It ain’t charity Olivia. I want to see you succeed and be happy. And working at that fucking bar-”   
_“Managing_ that fucking bar.” I corrected him. He scoffed.   
“Whatever, same shit. You’re not happy at that place.” He sighed loudly and poked my side again. I wriggled away from him, curling into myself to protect myself against his pokes.   
“Stop that hurts.” I whined. He laughed and lightly smacked my arm.  
“You damn pussy.” He was quiet a moment. “What if I got you a job?” he offered. I straightened, looking down at him.   
“Dre I don’t wan’t-“ I began.   
“Yeah yeah I fucking know, you don’t want my charity. But I ain’t being charitable, not really. My last assistant went on maternity leave and I’ve been looking into finding someone to help me with my shit. And I know you took that administrative course, so you’re damn well qualified.” He sat up, taking my hand. “I miss having you around Olly. You’re my honorary little sister. Come down to Santa Monica. There aint shit for you here.” He murmured, taking my hand. I felt my eyes water and I looked up at him.  
“Dre, I-”  
“Please. I’m asking you as a favor. I swear you won’t regret it. You can some stay with me at the house until we can find you a place. I’ll be there every step of the way. Come on Olly, please?” he asked, warm brown eyes shining with hope and affection. I bit my lip, thinking it over.  
I really had nothing here. I was barely keeping my head above water. I hated this place. I hated my job, the hours, the environment….  
“Okay.” I breathed. He blinked once, surprised.   
“Serious? You mean it?” he grinned jumping up. I laughed and nodded my head.   
“Yes Dre, fuck it. You’re right. There’s nothing for me here. I need a change in my life.” He rose his fist and shouted, grinning ear to ear.   
“That’s what I’m fucking talking about! Awesome! Pack your shit. We’re moving you to Santa Monica!”


	2. 100 Miles and Runnin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore errors and typos. Still a work in progress.

The next week and a half was nothing but chaos in it’s purest form. I quit my job. I went to the birthday party Dre threw for his mother (I was right, she was furious about the house, but she loved it) and I gave my landlord my week notice. He helped me pack all of my shit up, and before we knew it, I was sitting in the plush leather seat of his private jet, flying to Santa Monica to start a new life.  
I was excited and terrified all at once. Dre’s world was big and scary, full of people that I only ever dreamed about meeting.  
“You ok?” Dre asked as we walked out of the airport towards a sleek black SUV. I smiled up at him.  
“Yeah, I’m just…nervous is all.” I shrugged. “I’ll be fine.” He wrapped his arm around me and gave me a comforting squeeze.  
“You’ll be just fine Olly, I promise.” We drove in silence as Dre’s chaufer drove us to his house. I stared out the window, amazed at the beautiful city around me. I’d never been to Santa Monica before.  
“It’s nice huh?” he nudged me. I grinned and nudged him back.

Soon, we were pulling into the driveway of an elaborately large house and my eyes went huge.  
“Hooooly shit Andre, this place is insane.” I gaped up the house, shocked.  
“Fuck yeah it is. Work hard, play harder you know my motto.” He winked. “Jordan, Shia, you mind grabbing the luggage?” Dre asked his guys. He was answered with curt nods. He pushed open the door and jutted his head towards the house. “Come on in. Nicole is dying to meet you.” He smiled. I followed him inside the beautiful home and I was immediately greeted by a sharp yip. Dre rolled his eyes. “That’s Nicole’s rat Marley.” It was a beautiful Pomeranian dog with a unique blue merle coat and happy twinkling eyes. I grinned, stooping down to greet the adorable dog.  
“Baby we’re home!” Dre shouted. A woman popped her head out from the room in front of us and beamed, running to her husband and throwing herself into his arms. She smothered him with kisses and affectionate cooing before he laughed loudly and pushed her off. “Nicole, I want you to meet Olly. Olly, this is the love of my life, Nicole.” Nicole turned to me, and I was surprised. I didn’t know what I was expecting. Overly dressed girly girl was what I assumed she would be. But Nicole was wearing a pair of sweatpants, and what must have been a jersey from Dre’s closet. Her feet were bare, her face clean without makeup and her hair was tied up in a messy bun.  
She was blindingly gorgeous. Natural and goddess like.  
I was humbled instantly. She beamed at me, revealing perfect white teeth. She walked over and opened her arms and pulled me into a hug.  
“Andre has told me so much about you.” She pulled back, the beautiful smile still on her face. “I am so happy I get to finally meet you. Welcome to our home. Anything you need, you just let me know okay?”  
“It’s great meeting you too Nicole. Dre talks about you all the time. I’ve never seen him so smitten about anyone in my entire life.” I grinned winking at him. He snorted and shook his head.  
“I’m going to let you two get to know each other a bit. I gotta make some calls and deal with some business.” He kissed Nicole soundly on the lips and ruffled my hair before jogging up the stairs.  
“Come! I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.” Nicole gestured to the stairs and I followed her up them, Shia and Jordan close behind with my luggage.  
“Tada!” Nicole swung open the door and I couldn’t help but gasp out loud.  
Holy. Fucking. Shit.  
The room was absolutely breath taking. The floors were white marble, with a _huge_ king sized bed in the middle of the room with four masts one each side, a canopy of white silken curtains around the bed. The cupboards and drawers were also polished white, with beautiful gold fixtures on every other detail. I turned to Nicole eyes watering.  
“I can’t accept this, it’s too-” Nicole held up her hand, silencing me.  
“Dre warned me you’d kick and scream about having anything nice.” She laughed, shaking her head. “I was the same way at first. But trust me, Dre _loves_ sharing his success with people okay? He wants nothing but the best for you.” She reached over and gently squeezed my arm. “He loves you a lot Olivia. He’s been trying to come up with ways to get you to move closer to us since I met him. It used to make me jealous once upon a time.” I snorted and shook my head.  
“Nothing to be jealous of ma’am.”  
Nicole grinned and nodded her head. “Yes, I know that now. You have quite the mantel in his heart. So to me, you are just as important. I want to make sure you’re happy here okay? Whatever you need, I have you covered.”  
I bit my lip. “There is one thing…”

Four hours later and way too much coffee later, we were walking inside with our arms full of shopping bags. My clothes that I had were not office appropriate, so Nicole helped me create an entirely new wardrobe.  
“My ladies are back!” Dre exclaimed when we walked into the living room. He wasn’t alone. Sitting next to him on the couch was a young man, probably around my age. He was wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit. Yellow sweats, yellow hooded sweater and a white beany over his head. It was...quite a look. His skin was tanned from the summer sun, and two intense ocean blue eyes looked up and locked onto mine.  
He was kinda cute.  
“Is this the kid I’ve heard so much ruckus about?” Nicole asked, smiling at the guy.  
“Nicole, Olivia, this is Marshall. I’m signing him onto Aftermath.”  
Interesting. Not that Dre was racist but taking on a white boy was a bold move, even for him.  
“I’m telling you guys. Eminem is going to be the hottest shit out there, mark my words.” The guy, Marshall, looked to Dre face completely moved by his words. You could tell there was a load of admiration rolling off of the new blood.  
“Marshall, would you like to stick around for supper? Olivia was just telling us she makes a mean lasagna.” Marshall looked to Dre, as if unsure of his place. Dre beamed at him and patted his back.  
“Hell yeah, stick around. Olivia is a freak in the kitchen. I’ll get you a cab back to your hotel after.”  
“I’d love supper, thank you.” He finally spoke. I was surprised. His voice was lilting. Musical. I’d bug Dre about listening to Marshall’s tape once he left.  
“Are you okay with spicy food Marshall?” I asked, offering a smile. His eyes locked with mine once again, sending a wave of heat to flood me. Shit he was…intense.  
“Spicy lasagna?” he questioned. I laughed.  
“My mother was Hispanic. Everything was spicy.”  
What little food she made that is. Marshall smiled timidly and nodded.  
“Yeah I like spicy food.” He answered. I grinned.  
“Great. Nicole, you wanna lend a hand?” I asked. She nodded and headed towards the kitchen, Marley trailing close behind.  
“We’re gonna head up to the studio and mess around with some sounds. Holler when you guys are ready.” Dre stood up and kissed my forehead before leading Marshall up the stairs. Marshall turned his head when he got to the top step, looking back, catching me mid-stare.  
Whoops. He smiled slyly and tossed a wink before disappearing after Dre. My cheeks flushed hot and I quickly hurried to the kitchen.  
Nicole, quick to notice my hot cheeks, grinned wickedly. “What’s got you looking so hot and bothered?” I snorted shaking my head.  
“Nothing. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I mumbled. She cackled, nudging me with the wooden spoon in her hand.  
“Buuuuullshit. It’s that Marshall kid inn’t?” she laughed loudly and I sighed exasperated.  
“Shut up! You’re talking horseshit.” I scoffed.  
“Oh come on it’s okay. He’s cute. I don’t blame you.” She winked. I glowered at her before snatching the spoon away.  
“You can’t prove a thing.” I smirked. She chuckled, shaking her head before turning her focus to helping me.

An hour and a half later, supper was ready.  
“You wanna go run up to the studio and tell them supper is ready? I’ll finish setting the table.” Nicole said. I nodded.  
“Which room is the studio?” I asked.  
“Last door on the left. It says ‘Aftermath’ on the door. Hard to miss.” I nodded again and headed up the stairs and all the way down the hallway. The last door was open, and I could hear music coming from the room.  
“-the tape! This kid needs to be locked away! Dr. Dre, don't just stand there, operate!” I stepped into the room, leaning against the door frame watching in amazement.  
“I'm not ready to leave, it's too scary to die. I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive.” Huh. White boy had flow. And it was good. Like, _really_ good.  
“Am I comin' or goin'? I can barely decide. I just drank a fifth of vodka, dare me to drive?” I giggled, the lyrics so upsurd I couldn’t help myself. Dre turned, and noticed me standing there. He held up his hand.  
“Five more minutes.” He mouthed and I nodded.  
“This kid is amazing.” I mouthed back. He grinned and nodded. I turned and walked back downstairs to where Nicole was finishing with the table.  
“Theyre just finishing up some stuff. Andre says five minutes.” I looked towards the stairs. “He wasn’t kidding. That kid is…amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone rap like him.” I shook my head.  
“Dre showed me the kid’s tape. It’s impressive. He’s taking a big risk with him, but I think it’ll be well worth it.” Nicole agreed.

Sure enough, five minutes later Dre and Marshall were jogging down the steps laughing loudly and grinning ear to ear.  
“That was some of the best fucking shit I’ve heard to _date_ man. I’m telling you girls. This guy is something special.” Dre praised. Marshall was grinning widely and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Man, this is all so crazy. Dre, man, I’m such a fucking fan of you and just to fucking hear you say that is enough for me. Thanks for giving me this chance. I swear I won’t disappoint you.” He said vehemently, eyes shining with emotion. Dre pulled him into a side embrace and slapped his back.  
“I know you won’t kid. Now. Let’s eat. I haven’t been privileged to taste Olly’s cooking in way too long.” I smiled shyly, shaking my head.  
That was Dre for you. Always complimenting. Always making everyone feel like a million bucks.  
We ate, and Nicole asked Marshall a million questions.  
Where are you from? _Detroit._ Are you married? _It’s complicated._ Any kids? _One. Her name is Hailee and she’ my world._ Back and forth banter for hours. They talked and talked and talked until I almost fell asleep at the table.  
“You still awake there Olly?” Dre chuckled, poking my side again. I grunted, swatting his hand away. “I should be leaving anyways. Marshall stood and I straightened. He pushed his hat off to rub his head and I took in the bleached hair. Well that was a statement.  
“I’ll call you a cab. Let’s talk shop outside for a minute.” Marshall nodded and turned to me and Nicole.  
“It was great meeting you two.” He said with a smile, his eyes locking on mine again. God those eyes…so damn blue.  
“You’ll be seeing Olivia in the studio uptown, she’s been so kind as to agree to become my personal assistant.” Dre explained. A look of…relief? Flickered across his face and he smiled again.  
“Looking forwards to it. Goodnight Olivia. The food was delicious.” He looked to Nicole. “Thank you for having me over.”  
“Any time Marshall. Any friend of Dre’s is a friend of ours.”  
“Goodnight Olly. Get some sleep. You deserve it.” Dre pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead again.  
We bid our farewells and I got to helping Nicole with the dishes.  
“Oh don’t even worry about it. You’ve had a long day. Go get some sleep.”  
I hesitated. “Are you sure? I don’t mind helping.” I offered. She shook her head.  
“Nope, I’m fine to do these. Go and sleep.” She insisted. I sighed, slightly relieved. I nodded and gave her a hug.  
“Thank you. Have a goodnight.”  
“Dre and I will be gone tomorrow; we’ll be back Monday morning. We’re going to have a night at this amazing hotel and spa in L.A.” she reminded me. Right, Dre had told me about it back in Compton. “The housekeeper comes in the morning and evening to feed and walk Marley. Feel free to explore the house and use the pool. Take the day and relax okay? Dre’s orders.” She winked. I chuckled and nodded.  
“Yes ma’am. You guys have a good trip. Goodnight.”  
I went up to my room, mind darting back to the blue eyed blonde, heart skipping a little.  
I stripped down into my pajamas and flopped onto the insanely comfortable bed.  
I fell asleep before my head even touched the pillow, blue eyes burning in my mind all the while.


	3. So Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ, SKIP.

There’s something about sleeping in a bed a million times comfier than your own that makes waking up early so much easier. Sunlight streamed in through the blinds as I sat up, stretching and yawning. I could hear Marley yipping downstairs, his claws clicking on the floor in excitement. The housekeeper must be here. I rolled out of the bed and got to work unpacking my stuff, spending the next couple hours settling in.  
When I walked downstairs, Marley ran up eagerly, barking happily.  
“Hey cutie.” I cooed, reaching down to scratch him behind the ears. I opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of yogurt and a fruit tray inside and made myself a bowl of oats.  
What should I do all day?

The answer was obvious. I explored the house. The yard. I swam in their indoor pool. I ordered takeout. I couldn’t quite remember the last time I had a day to relax like this. With my old job, I was busting my ass every single day, just to keep a roof over my head.

It was close to midnight. I was watching TV, when the abrupt sound of someone knocking on the door startled me. Tense, I swallowed thickly unsure of what I should do. Should I just ignore it? I went back to watching the TV, when the doorbell began ringing with the banging of the door. I sighed, looking down at my attire. I was wearing a pair of shorts and a flimsy camisole. I snatched my robe off the couch and slipped it on, shuffling to the door nervously. I opened up the door, revealing three burley men standing in the doorway.  
“Can I help you?” I asked timidly. The man in the middle, soaring over 6 feet with a muscular build and a menacing face cocked his head.  
“Who the fuck are you? Where’s Dre at?” he took a step forward and I stepped outside, closing the door behind me.  
“I’m Olivia. I’m a friend of Andre. Him and Nicole went up to LA for a weekend out.” I explained, doing my best to appear nonchalant.  
“Olivia? I ain’t never heard bout you. You some sort of fucking psycho creeping on my boy?” he snapped taking another intimidating step forward. Unflinchingly, I looked up at him.  
“Feel free to call him if you don’t believe me.” I heard Marley yipping excitedly from inside. “Marley calm down.” I shouted through the door.  
“Whatever. When’s Dre gonna be back?” the man demanded. I shrugged.  
“Nicole said tomorrow morning. Can I take a message or something?” I offered, eager for these guys to just leave. The man snorted, shaking his head.  
“Tell Dre to fucking call me. I don’t like being ignored.” He growled.  
“Okay. Who’s asking?” I asked. The other two men, previously looking around casually, zoned in on me as if shocked at my words. The man in the middle burst out laughing.  
“Bitch are you retarded? You don’t know who I am?” he sneered. I blinked, irritated.  
“No, can’t say I do.” He leaned forward, way too close to for comfort, until  I could smell the smoke on his breath.  
“I’m Suge fucking Knight.” He smirked. I stared blankly at him. Who the fuck was-  
Then it clicked. Suge. Suge was the owner of Death Row Records. Dre’s old boss. This guy was a fucking animal. I kept my face impassive as I nodded.  
“Ah. I’ve heard a lot about you. I’ll make sure to let Dre know you came by.” I sniffed, turning away.  
“You got balls kid. I’d be careful if I were you. That attitude is gonna get your ass into some trouble.” Suge shouted. I didn’t bother with a response before closing the door behind me and locking it.  I walked back into the living room, Marley jumping onto my lap as I returned to watching the Television.

“He did _what?”_ Dre shouted, a look of rage on his face as we sat the table eating breakfast. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.  
“Yeah. He wants you to call him back. Apparently, he’s getting annoyed that you’re not answering his calls.”  
“That motherfucker.” Nicole grumbled.  
“He’s still pissed about Dre opening up Aftermath huh?” I said. Dre sighed, rubbing his face annoyed.  
“Yeah. He’s taking Pac’s death hard. He’s angry and wants to find the fuckers who killed Pac. He wants me to get involved in this crazy conspiracy shit.” He rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head. “I’ll go call him.” He looked down to his watch. “You ready for your first day?” he asked to change the topic. I straightened, nodding with a smile.  
“I can’t wait. I’ll go change.” I stood up and Nicole wrapped her arm around my shoulder.  
“You’re going to be great. Just remember. The people Dre work with are just that. People. Don’t let their fame freak you out okay?”  
“I’ll remember that Nicole. Thanks.” I smiled hugging her back. I hurried up the stairs and stripped out of my pajamas. I changed into a sleeveless white blouse with ruffles up the front and a pale pink pencil skirt with matching heels. I tied my raven black hair into a low bun, tugging curls to frame my face., I put on minimal makeup and grabbed my purse before walking down the stairs.  
“Damn girl! Look at you! You clean up nice.” Dre teased. I flipped him off with a grin and bent down to scratch Marley under the chin. “You actually _like_ the rat?” Dre scoffed. Nicole frowned, swatting Dre’s shoulder.  
“You shut up. You bought him for me. He’s adorable.” She huffed. Dre snorted, shaking his head.  
“Only because you begged me. Alright Olly, let’s get you to the studio.”  
I waved Nicole goodbye and walked with Dre outside and into the SUV already waiting for us.  
We got to the studio and I was introduced to all of Dre’s people. I was introduced to the artists he was working with, and it took everything in me to just act _normal._  
_Just be cool Olly. Just be cool._  
“Today is a big day Olly.” Dre said leaning backwards on his office chair. I arched my brow, sitting on the edge of his desk.  
“Why’s that?” I asked. He lifted a folder that had EMINEM written on the front.  
“Today is the day we sign Marshall.” He grinned. I laughed softly.  
“You’re a taking big risk Dre.” I warned gently. He sighed loudly nodding.  
“Yeah, I know Olly. But I’m telling you. I have a great feeling about him. I ain’t never worked with nobody who could flow off the bat like he does. He’s got some serious skill.” He insisted. I nodded.  
“I agree. I heard him. He was amazing. But what are the people gonna think? A scrawny white boy from Detroit. Lot of people are gonna wanna drag your name.” I flipped open the portfolio, reading the papers. “Is he bringing his lawyer or…” I looked up. Dre shook his head.  
“This kid barely had the funds to make his tape. I’m having my boy Michael go over the terms and conditions. But speaking of, there’s more papers for him to sign I forgot to grab from Trisha downstairs. Do you mind grabbing them for me and putting them behind these papers?” he asked standing up. “I’m going to pick the kid up from his hotel.” I nodded, taking the folder.  
“Okay. What time are you going to be back?” I asked. He glanced to his watch.  
“Michael will be here at one o’clock. Just leave the folder on my desk. Here.” He handed me what looked like a dayplanner. “When the signing is done, we’ll go over some week plans before I take Marshall out with the guys for a night out. Go bring this to Trisha while I’m with Marshall and he’ll go over some of the things you’ll need to be taking care of.” He stood up, shrugging on his jacket and grabbing his pager off the desk. “I’ll see you soon Olly.” He cupped the back of my head, planting one of his usual comfort kisses on my forehead.  
“Be safe. I’ll see you soon.” I smiled. He walked out the room and I followed him, turning the opposite way to walk down the stairs.  
Trisha was the general secretary at the entrance of the building.  
“Hey you! Dre send you for these?” he asked holding up another stack of papers. I nodded, slightly intimidated by her beauty. She was, freakishly beautiful. She was everything I wasn’t. Her skin was milky white and flawless. She had perfectly styled white blonde hair, tall and limber with pale, bright blue eyes. She was model perfect. Whereas I was short with curves that got me into trouble more than they benefited me. My hair was curly and dark, inherited from my mother’s Latin roots. My skin was naturally tanned with freckles splattered all over my face and body inherited from my Irish father. The only thing I liked about myself were the eyes my father passed down. I had bright green eyes that I normally never had to irritate with mascara. And my dimples. They were a bonus as well.  
But being around a woman as flawless as Trisha made me want to nothing more than crawl into a hole and hide from her beauty.  
“Olivia?” she spoke again, snapping me out of my trance. I flushed in embarrassment, smiling bashfully.  
“Sorry, I was just marveling over how pretty you are.” I replied honestly. Trisha grinned at me, giggling adorably.  
“Aweh Olivia you’re such a sweetheart. Thank you.” She offered the stack of papers. I took them, sliding them into the folder. “Have you met this kid yet?” she asked, a big smile flitting across her face.  
“Yeah I have. He’s…something alright.” I chuckled. She fanned her face.  
“He’s so hot. You see those eyes? He’s _dreamy.”_ She swooned. I chuckled, shaking my head.  
“Yeah, he’s cute. Got a filthy mouth though.” I winked. She smirked, winking back.  
“That’s what I like.” She laughed again shaking her head. “No no, I’m very happy in my relationship.” She pointed to one of the security guards up front. A big burley man, very handsome. “That’s my man. Tyson!” she shouted. The security guard turned his head, grinning at his girlfriend. He blew a kiss and I couldn’t help but aweh out loud.  
“He’s the best thing to ever happen to me.” She smiled, her eyes practically hearts.  
“That’s adorable Trisha.” I grinned. She looked back at me and notice the day planner in my hands. “Ah yes, I have to go over some of your routines. Got time now?” she asked. I held up the folder.  
“I’m going to go put this on Dre’s desk and I’ll be right back.”  
Once I returned to Trisha’s desk, she had a chair beside her ready for me.  
“Come on! I’ll show you everything you need to do.”

A couple hours later, I heard a chorus of cheers and then Dre was walking downstairs with Marshall and Dre’s other project, The Firm.  
“Welcome to Aftermath white boy.” Nas boomed, earning a chorus of applause around us. Marshall was grinning ear to ear, his eyes bright with emotion. I could only imagine how he must be feeling right now.    
“You’re gonna make the world shit it’s pants Em.” Dre goaded, giving Marshall a slight push. Hmm. Em. Interesting nickname.  
“Let’s get shitfaced!” Nature shouted, draping his arm over the gorgeous Foxy Brown. Marshall looked up from where he was standing, eyes meeting mine. My breath hitched in my chest at those swirling orbs of cornflower blue. Damn. “Nas, take my boy Em to 1 Oak. I’ll meet you there in a bit. Have some business to deal with first.” Dre patted Marshall on the back. “Treat him right boys and girls. We got a star in the making.” I watched them walk out the door with an armful of bodyguards and Dre walked over to me.  
“Alrighty Olly, you ready?” he asked, glancing to the pager clipped to his waistband. I nodded, standing up.  
“Thanks for your help Trisha.” I smiled at her, stepping down onto the floor and walking away with Dre.  
“You should come with us tonight.” Dre suggested. I turned to him, wide eyed.  
“What?” I exclaimed. He nodded his head.  
“Yeah, you should. I’ll call Nicole to go with you. You should get out more. Have some drinks.” I arched my brow.  
“It’s Monday Dre…” I trailed off. He shrugged.  
“Welcome to the music industry.” He grinned. I shrugged.  
“If Nicole comes, sure.”  
“Alright great. I’ll tell her to bring you some clothes and she’ll pick you up when you’re finished here.” He opened his office, gesturing to his desk. I sat down. “My planner is right there. Copy down the next four weeks and take whatever phone calls I get until five. Nicole will meet you down in the lobby. He looked at his watch. “I’ll see you soon.” And with that he was gone.

Five o’clock didn’t take long. I went down the stairs, locking Dre’s door behind me and heading down the stairs. Sure enough, Nicole was in the main lobby with a huge box in her hand and a dress bag draped over her arm. She beamed at me, bustling over to me and grabbing my arm.  
“Come on! You’re going to your first exclusive club! You have to look fucking _hot.”_ I rolled my eyes smiling as she pushed me through the bathroom doors. “Put this on, hurry.” I furrowed my brow.  
“Where did you get this?” I asked pulling the dress out of the bag.  
“It’s one of mine. We’re about the same size, figured it would probably fit.  
My eyes were huge. The dress was _gorgeous._ It was a 1920’s inspired flapper dress; black with red sequined details patterned across the waist and hem. It was short and revealing.  
But it was sexy as hell. I wasn’t shy when it came to dressing up. I lived for it.  
“This is absolutely gorgeous oh my god.” I breathed, shimmying out of my clothes. Nicole laughed, nodding. She was already wearing her outfit. It was a long sleeved lacy white dress that ended right at her ass. She had her hair poker straight with sexy eye makeup and an intense pair of white stilettos. She opened up the box, pulling out a pair of simple strappy black heels. Perfect. She remembered me saying how I hated wearing huge heels. She got to work with my makeup, giving me a dark smoky eye and a nude lip. I pulled my hair out of my bun and shook it loose, letting my hair hang in crazy curls around my shoulders.  
“Damn girl, you look _good._ White boy’s gonna bust a nut over you.” She teased. I scoffed, shaking my head.  
“Let’s go already.”  
We got into what appeared to be another one of Dre’s never-ending supply of black SUVs. It took about an hour to get to the club. The sun was low, painting the sky with beautiful shades of pinks and oranges. We walked up to the bouncers, who simply nodded and stepped aside, no questions asked.  
We stepped into the club, music already blasting through the speakers. The room was full, bodies grinding and dancing, the smell of sweat, perfume and alcohol thick in the air.  
“It’s dead in here.” Nicole shouted over the music. I arched my brow, surprised. She laughed. “It’s normally _packed_ in here. Come on, I see the guys.” She pointed to the red couches on the other end of the room. Sure enough, Dre was sitting beside Marshall, Nas on his other side.  
“Ladies! You made it!” Dre stood, pulling Nicole in for a steamy kiss. He looked over at me, eyes widening slightly. “Is that my little Olivia? I hardly recognized you! Look at you! A grown ass woman.” He placed his hands on my shoulders, holding me at length to look at me. “You look great kid.” He grinned, tugging me towards to couch. Nicole sat down on his lap elegantly, Dre’s arm draped around my shoulder as I was squished in between Dre and Marshall. I looked up at him with hesitant smile.  
“Congratulations by the way.” I told him. His full lips twitched into a shy smile and he rubbed his neck nervously.  
“Thanks.” He cleared his throat, eyes flitting over my outfit. “You look great.” He said softly. I couldn’t help but beam.  
“Thank you! You don’t look too bad yourself.” He had ditched his sweatpants and opted for a pair of light blue jeans and a white muscle shirt, revealing a scattering of tattoos.  
“Thanks.” He was quiet a moment. “Can I get you a drink?” he offered. I smiled at him, angling my body towards him and nodded.  
“Yeah. I’ll have a gin and tonic.” His eyebrow arched.  
“Did not peg you for the gin type.” He chuckled. I gave him a look.  
“What did you think I would drink. Peach schnapps? Margaritas? Sangria? Something girly?” I teased. His head tilted back and he let out a bark of laughter. He had a nice laugh.  
“Touché. I’ll be right back with your drink.” He grinned, standing up and heading to the bar.  
“Do I have to keep my eye on you two?” Dre asked, leaning in close. I scoffed, pushing him off me.  
“Relax Dre. Keep your big brother pants on, I can handle myself.” I huffed. Dre narrowed his eyes at me, and shrugged, returning to his conversation with Nas and Nicole.  
Marshall returned with two drinks in hand and handed me mine.  
“Thank you.” I took a sip, relaxing into the soft leather of the couch.  
“So Marshall. Can I call you Marshall? Or do you prefer Eminem?” I questioned, lifting my leg and crossing it. His eyes briefly flickered to my exposed legs before returning his bright eyes to mine.  
“Most people call me Em. But, I kinda dig you calling me Marshall. I like the way it sounds when you say it.” He murmured, resting his head on his hand, smiling flirtatiously at me. I was surprised at his forwardness, but I couldn’t deny that I liked it. I glanced back to Dre, before looking back at Marshall.  
“Do you wanna dance?” I asked abruptly, standing up and offering my hand. A look of surprise crossed his face, before he grinned and took my outstretched hand.  
“I’d love to.”  
“You kids behave!” Dre shouted, making the ‘I’m watching you’ sign towards me. I rolled my eyes and tugged Marshall’s hand, leading him into the throng of people on the dance floor.  
“You really do look amazing.” Marshall said leaning forward, his lips brushing feather light on my earlobe, causing a small shiver to shake me.  
“Thank you, it’s all thanks to Nicole.” I grinned, taking his hands and guiding them to my hips. An upbeat song was playing, one I recognized quickly. California Love by 2Pac, Roger and Dre. _“California...knows how to party! In the citaaay of L.A.”_ the crowd sang along. I didn’t blame them. It was a great song. The world was a darker place with his death, and the Notorious B.I.G’s passing just before his as well had the Hip Hop community quaking.  
“I love this song.” I grinned, letting my body move along to the catchy beat.  
“Me too. It’s a fucking shame what happened to him. I hope whoever pulled the trigger gets what’s coming to them.” He replied, stepping closer and dancing with me. Boy had moves too.  
One by one the songs changed, Marshall growing more and more comfortable. He continued to bring me drinks, and I was starting to feel the alcohol hit. I turned my body, my hesitance slipping away with the more drinks I had. His hands were hot and firm on my waist, guiding me, moving my body against him. I lifted my arms up around his neck grinding back against him, feeling white hot heat flooding my core at the feeling of the growing hardness pressing through his denim. His face pressed close, nuzzling my neck.  
“You’re fucking gorgeous.” he rasped, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to my neck. A light moan escaped my lips, earning myself something between a growl and a groan from Marshall. One of his hands slipped down, cupping my ass.  
I turned, pulling him close. “Bathroom. Now.” I panted. His eyes, normally bright blue, were dark with his dilated pupils and he nodded quickly. I grabbed his hand, pulling him through the crowd and up the stairs to the private bathrooms. I glanced around to make sure we were alone before pulling him into the room. I wasted no time before sliding my hand around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.  
He groaned, kissing me back fiercely. He turned me around, gripping my waist and pinning me up against the wall, grabbing the back of my thighs and pulling me up to wrap my legs around his waist. He ground his hardness between my legs, my dress hitching up around my hips.  
“I need you.” He rasped between feverish kisses. I bit down on his lower lip, drawing it out between my teeth before letting go and sliding my hand up into his short-cropped hair.  
“Fuck me.” I breathed. His swollen lips parted, a look of amazement on his face and he nodded. He lowered a hand between my legs rubbing my clit through my silky panties. I groaned loudly, my head falling back against the door, chest heaving. God I was so wet already.  
“Fuck.” He groaned, pushing my panties aside and sliding his fingers through my wet folds. He slipped a finger inside and I bit my lip hard, whimpering.  
Shit. It’s been….a _very_ long time since I had sex. I was overly ready for him.  
“You’re so wet already baby? Mm? Did I get you this wet?” he grinned, pumping his finger slowly, before adding another one, curling his fingers just enough to graze my g-spot. I cried out, and Marshall smothered my groans, crushing his mouth against mine, his tongue darting in to meet mine. He pulled his fingers away, lifting them to his lips and popping them in his mouth, eyes locked with mine as he licked them clean with an erotic moan. He ran his tongue across his lips as if he had just tasted the most delicious thing ever. My lips were parted as my breath hitched in my chest.  
“Please, Marshall please.” I panted, my pussy clenching with the need to be filled. His eyes darkened and he leaned forward pressing a ghost of a kiss on my lips. His hand dropped to the front of his jeans and he unfastened himself, pulling himself out. Before I even had a chance to look, he was pushing the head of his cock inside. I gasped loudly, feeling the blunt head of his cock push inside, filling me up inch by inch with his thick cock. God he was perfect. When he bottomed out, I was just about ready to cum with just him being inside of me.  
“Oh my god. Oh my fucking god.” I groaned, leaning backwards and tightened my grip around his neck. “Move. God please, _fuck me.”_ I cried out. He chuckled, biting down on my neck and drew himself out before quickly snapping his hips forward again, spearing me. I squealed, my head slamming back against the door so hard, I saw stars. But I didn’t even feel pain. I just felt Marshall. He set a punishing pace, fucking me hard. I could feel my desire dripping down my thighs, hearing his cock squelching with every thrust. He reached up, tugging the front of my dress down, exposing my pert nipples. He leaned forwards, closing his mouth around a beaded nipple sucking harshly. I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop the sob of pleasure that wanted to burst out. He drove deep inside me, pounding me. All of a sudden, he was spinning me around, dropping me to my feet. He pushed me so I was bent over on the counter, and he was sheathing himself back inside my soaping pussy. I shrieked, unable to stop myself this time. He reached forward, his hand covering my mouth as he continued to take me from behind. His cock stretched me deliciously, his balls slapping against my clit with every brutal stroke. His hand slid down from my mouth to slide to the nape of my neck, gripping a fistful of hair and yanking me backwards. He lifted me so I sat on the counter, slowing his plow to deep strokes.  
“Fuck, you feel so good. You feel so fucking good.” He gasped, gripping my hips and grinding his cock up so it hit my g-spot with every thrust. I fucking saw stars.  
“Shit I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. Fuck please. _Please.”_  I sobbed, biting down on his neck. He dropped his hand down, fucking me harder and he began to rub my clit furiously.  
“Cum for me Olivia. Come on baby, cum for me. Cum all over my cock come on.” He panted, biting down on my nipple, twisting the other one with his free hand.  
My orgasm slammed into me so hard I nearly passed out. I screamed, feeling a gush of liquid drip down my thighs as white-hot pleasure numbed my brain. My thighs trembled violently as I gasped for air.  
“Shit, I’m close Olivia.” Marshall rasped.  
“Cum in my mouth.” I grinned. Another look of surprise crossed his face and he grinned back, pulling out. He eased me off the counter and I sank to my knees, staring up at him behind my lashes. His lust blown eyes were huge and he was breathing heavily. I looked down at the cock standing rigid and hard before me. It was a beautiful, thick cock. At least eight inches. I gripped the base of his cock and got to work. He groaned loudly, fisting my hair and gripping me tightly. He let me work at my own pace, never forcing me to take more than what I was doing. I loosened my jaw, breathing through my nose and I took him as deep as I could. He cursed wildly, his hips starting to stutter, snapping forward involuntarily. I flattened my tongue beneath the base of his cock, sucking my cheeks in and bobbing my head enthusiastically.  
“I’m….I’m gonna-” he swore and thrust forward once more, filling my mouth. I swallowed around his cock, causing him to curse again, snapping his cock a little roughly, causing me to gag deeply. He spurted another load, his seed dripping between my lips. Shit there was so much cum. I hummed happily, swallowing every last drop before letting his cock go. Marshall leaned backwards against the counter as he struggled to catch his breath. His cheeks were bright red, his eyes shining.  
“Fuck. Fuck that was…shit.” He breathed, looking at me with a huge smile on his lips. I grinned ear to ear, standing up with shaky legs. I stumbled to the paper towel dispenser, getting to work cleaning myself up. I heard him zip himself up before coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.  
“I don’t know about you,” he whispered against my ear. “But I think we need to do that more often.”  
My cheeks flushed hot and a shiver wracked my body.  
“I agree.” I whispered back. I cleaned myself up and gestured for him to go.  
“Dre’s probably wondering where the hell we went.” He pulled out a joint and offered it to me. I accepted a hit, and watched him walk out, tossing a wink behind him as the door shut behind him. I looked at my reflection and couldn’t help but laugh. I looked thoroughly fucked.  
I tied my hair up into a bun, fixing my makeup. I adjusted my dress, and walked out. I went to the bar, asking for a Moscow mule, chugging the drink back before walking over to where Dre and Nicole had been. They were no longer there, but Nas and his crew were.  
“Olivia! Where have you been?” Foxy asked, grinning at my rumpled appearance.  
“I was dancing. Where are Nicole and Dre?” I asked. Nicole jutted her head towards the restaurant side, where they were in a booth, eating. I grabbed my purse, pulling out a small vile of body spray and spritzing myself.  
Marshall appeared abruptly, smelling lightly of marijuana and booze. He looked completely composed.  
“Shots anyone?” he offered, a malicious grin on his face. Dre and Nicole walked back, arms up in agreement.  
“Shots it is!” he looked over at me, winking.  
Oh boy. What trouble have I gotten myself into?


End file.
